Love at My Cafe
by pearlblue05
Summary: Bagaimana cara Wookie untuk mendapatkan cinta Yesung atas saran Sungmin? Yewook, GS, Don't like dont read. RNR please...


**Love at My Café**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini murni dari otak saya **

**Main cast: Yesung, Kim Ryeowook**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, typo, genderswitch.**

**OneShot!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Yesung POV**

"Kyaaa! Yesung oppa!"

"Oppa! Saranghae!"

Berbagai teriakan yeoja-yeoja disampingku terdengar sangat jelas. Namun aku terus berjalan menuju Handel & Gretel, café yang ku buat untuk usaha eomma dan appa ku. Sesekali aku memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum membuat mereka semakin berteriak keras.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Handel & Gretel untuk membantu orangtuaku sebagai kasir. Meskipun memang aku belum terlalu mahir dalam menggunakannya.

Aku biasa mengunjungi café ini sekaligus menjadi kasir ketika aku sedang tidak ada job. Meskipun resikonya adalah aku harus melayani banyak orang yang memang kebanyakan fansku.

Yang membuatku harus berpikir keras apalagi jika aku harus menyapa fansku yang berasal dari luar negeri. Hey, aku belum begitu bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tapi aku tetap senang menyapa mereka. Meskipun sedikit sulit.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan mesin kasir. Sekarang waktunya aku bekerja.

"Ye-Yesung oppa," serang yeoja menghampiriku. Kedengaran sekali kalau ia sangat gugup.

"Ne. Mau pesan apa?" jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Mmm, itu oppa aku pesan… aku pesan cappuccino dan sandwich satu."

"Ada lagi?"

"A-ani oppa. Itu saja," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi semuanya 5000 won."

"Ini uangnya oppa."

"Ini cappuccino dan sandwich nya. Gamsahamnida." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

Akhirnya satu pembeli selesai. Tapi itu belum selesai, masih banyak sekali yang mengantri. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus bekerja keras. Hwaiting Yesung!

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang yeoja berbadan mungil yang datang dan langsung duduk di kursi yang memang sudah disediakan di café ini. Tumben sekali ada yeoja yang tidak mengantri di depan mesin kasirku dan malah memilih untuk langsung duduk.

"Jongjin!"

"Ne hyung? Waeyo?"

"Layani yeoja yang duduk di dekat jendela itu ne? Aku masih sibuk disini," suruhku pada Jongjin.

"Ne," kemudian Jongjin segera menuju tempat yeoja itu duduk.

Sementara itu aku tetap melayani pelanggan yang mengantri di depan mesin kasirku. Sedikit rasa penasaran terbesit di otakku. Aku terus memperhatikan yeoja itu dan Jongjin.

Tak lama setelah itu Jongjin membawakan pesanan dari yeoja itu. Dia tersenyum setelah menerima pesanannya. Ah, kurasa dia cukup manis juga. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yesung oppa?"

"Eh?" ternyata aku lupa kalau aku harus melayani pelanggan yang sedang mengantri. Akhirnya aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di apartemenku. Kurasakan tubuhku yang sangat kelelahan. Setelah membersihkan diri, akupun segera membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku hingga tanpa sadar aku kembali mengingat wajah yeoja itu lagi. Yeoja yang sudah membuatku penasaran.

Tubuhnya yang mungil, rambut coklatnya yang panjang, wajahnya yang manis dan kulitnya yang putih. Entah kenapa aku terus memikirkannya. Baru kali ini aku menemukan seorang yeoja yang tak bereaksi apapun ketika ia sampai di Hnadel & Gretel.

Hampir semua yeoja yang datang ke Handel & Gretel pasti memiliki satu tujuan. Yup, tentu saja untuk bertemu denganku. Tapi kenapa yeoja itu berbeda?

Yang pertama, ia tidak mengantri di depan mesin kasirku. Dan yang kedua, dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Melirik sedikitpun tidak. Hey, apa yeoja itu tidak pernah menonton TV? Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak punya TV dirumahnya?

Aisshh… Kenapa kau malah memikirkan yeoja itu Yesung? Pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk besok! Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

.

KRRRINNGGGG

Suara nyaring jam beker membangunkanku. Aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku di samping tempat tidur. Aku terus mengerjapkan mataku yang masih terasa mengantuk sembari mengumpulkan kembali nyawaku yang masih sedikit melayang di alam mimpi.

"Oh, Yesung. Kau sudah bangun ternyata?" sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Aku langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Manager hyung?"

"Kelihatannya kau masih sangat lelah. Tapi kau harus bersiap-siap. Bukankah kau ingat kalau banyak job hari ini?" ucapnya lagi.

"…" Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan mataku yang masih ingin terlelap sambil terus melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di mobil ne?" Setelah itu manager hyung beranjak dari kamarku. Dan kemudian akupun segera menuju kamar mandi.

***SKIP TIME***

"Haaah, aku lelah sekali…" Ku dudukkan tubuhku yang begitu lelah ini di sebuah sofa yang ada di apartemen ku. Sungguh, badanku ini rasanya seperti remuk.

Menjadi penyanyi bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Berbagai job harus aku lakukan. Bukan hanya sekedar menyanyi. Ada hal lain lagi seperti wawancara, pemotretan, promosi album, da masih banyak lagi.

Aku memang sudah tau resikonya akan seperti ini. Tapi menjadi penyanyi juga bukanlah hal yang buruk, kurasa.

Tak terasa ternyata hari sudah begitu larut. Sayang sekali hari ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Handel & Gretel. Padahal siapa tau aku bisa berte-

Hey, pikiran apa itu lagi? Kenapa aku jadi begini sih? Aku terus mengacak-acak rambutku. Kenapa yeoja itu lagi yang ada dipikiranku? Kenapa aku sangat ingin melihatnya lagi?

Hah, sepertinya aku sangat kelelahan jadi aku terus memikirkannya. Tapi apa hubungannya? Aiishh, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua hari berlalu. Kesibukanku membuatku jarang jarang beristirahat ataupun sekedar berkunjung ke Handel & Gretel. Hah, sepertinya aku sangat merindukan tempat itu. Dan setiap aku memikirkan tempat itu, aku terus mengingat yeoja itu.

Ah, yeoja itu lagi. Dia membuatku gila. Kenapa selalu dia yng muncul di pikiranku. Atau jangan-jangan aku… Ok, kali ini aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sepertinya aku menyukainya.

Yeoja mungil itu selalu ada dipikiranku. Padahal aku baru sekali melihatnya. Bahkan mengetahui namanya saja tidak. Tapi yeoja itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada job, lebih baik aku ke café ku saja. Mengunjungi eomma, appa dan Jongjin. Dan juga… menemui yeoja itu. Mungkin saja dia akan café ku besok. Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap.

.

.

Sekarang aku tiba di Handel & Gretel. Eomma ku langsung datang dan menyambutku.

"Jongwoon-ah?"

"Eomma." Aku menghampiri eomma ku.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Ani eomma. Mmm, mana appa?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang keluar sekarang. Jadi, sekarang kau ingin membantu eomma lagi Jongwoon?"

"Ne eomma, aku ke dapur dulu ya eomma." Ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan bersiap untuk menjadi kasir lagi hari ini.

Aku sudah berada di depan mesin kasir dan memakai celemekku. Siap untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang. Tapi aku terus berharap agar yeoja itu datang lagi ke tempat ini. Semoga saja.

"Err, Jongjin-ah?" Aku memanggil Jongjin yang sedang lewat di belakangku. Ia langsung menatapku.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Kau… Mmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau aneh sekali hyung. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa ada masalah?"

"Itu, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sering melayani pelanggan yeoja yang tubuhnya mungil dan rambutnya panjang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja banyak hyung, kau ini bagaimana?"

"Bukan, maksudku yang itu… ah, sudahlah tidak jadi! Sudah kau kembali bekerja saja sana!" Aku kembali menatap mesin kasirku dan tidak memperhatikan Jongjin lagi. Aku bingung harus bertanya bagaimana lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu Jongjin menepuk pundakku. Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Oh, aku ingat! Hyung, maksudmu yeoja yang waktu itu kan? Yang waktu itu kau menyuruhku untuk melayaninya?"

Wajahku sekarang berbinar-binar. Mungkin Jongjin akan memberikan berita yang bagus? Entahlah.

"Ne, yang itu! Ah, untung saja kau ingat! Apa yeoja itu sering datang kesini?" Aku mengacak-acak rambut Jongjin. Aku benar-benar senang.

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak pernah datang lagi setelah hari itu hyung." Jelasnya.

Raut wajahku kembali murung. Apa yeoja itu tidak akan pernah datang kesini lagi? Padahal aku sangat berharap kalau dia akan sering datang kesini. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa wajahmu jadi murung begitu? Kau suka dengan yeoja itu ya? Hahaha ternyata hyungku ini sedang jatuh cinta?" Sekarang Jongjin malah menggodaku. Aisshh, anak ini!

"Ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi!"

"Silyehamnida," suara seorang yeoja terdengar ditelingaku. Otomatis aku dan Jongjin langsung melihat kearah suara itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa yang ada di hadapanku adalah-

"Hyung, i-itu…" yup, dia adalah yeoja yang selama ini selalu ada dipikiranku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Sejak kapan dia berdiri di depan mesin kasirku?

"Aku ingin memesan sesuatu," ucap yeoja itu. Dengan cepat aku dorong Jongjin untuk menjauh dariku dan membiarkanku bersama yeoja ini.

"Aisshh, hyung! Sakit tau!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi!" usirku pada Jongjin.

Dapat kudengar omelan-omelan kecil yang diucapkan oleh Jongjin. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang waktunya aku untuk… ehem, mendekati yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin memesan secangkir latte dan chocolate cake," ujar yeoja itu lagi. Entah kenapa aku malah gugup saat ada dihadapannya. Mulutku ini tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"N-ne, tunggu sebentar," ucapku gugup. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk mengambil pesanannnya.

Tapi kenapa malah aku yang gugup seperti ini dan bukan yeoja itu? Harusnya kan dia yang gugup ketika bertemu denganku. Dan kenapa yeoja ini berbeda dari sebelumnya?

Waktu itu dia langsung duduk di kursi yang sedah disediakan. Dan sekarang dia malah mengantri di depan mesin kasirku? Aneh sekali. Tapi yang membuatku lebih aneh lagi, kenapa bukan dia yang salah tingkah? Kenapa jadi aku yang terpaku seperti ini? Ah, konyol sekali.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku datang dan membawa pesanannya.

"I-ini pesanannya. Semuanya jadi 7000 won."

Kemudian yeoja itu memberikan uangnya dan langsung pergi dari hadapanku. Dan akhirnya keluar dari Handel & Gretel. Hey, apa maksudnya ini? Aku terus memandang punggung yeoja itu dengan wajah cengo.

Eh, kenapa kau malah terdiam Yesung? Bukankah kau penasaran dengannya? Cepat kejar dia! Akhirnya aku segera berlari cepat menyusulnya. Aku harap dia belum pergi jauh.

"Agassi!" Panggilku setelah aku menemukan yeoja yang aku cari. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Bingung apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Mmm… kira-kira kapan kau akan datang lagi kesini?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

Sebulan pun berlalu. Tak terasa hubunganku dengan yeoja mungil ini semakin dekat. Meskipun aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kim Ryeowook namanya. Nama yang sangat manis.

Setiap kami memiliki waktu, kami selalu bertemu disini. Di Handel and Gretel. Kami banyak bercerita satu sama lain. Dan saat ini, aku sedang mengobrol bersamanya, di tempat yang sama.

"Wookie, kau tau? Sejak pertama kiali bertemu, kau sudah membuatku penasaran," kataku sambil menatap matanya.

"Hahaha…" Tapi Wookie malah tertawa. Aku bingung padanya. Memang ada yang lucu?

"Wookie, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aigoo oppa… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menyembunyikannya!" katanya lagi. Aku jadi semakin bingung. "Baiklah, aku beritahu sekarang saja oppa." Tambahnya.

"Beritahu apa maksudmu?"

.

.

=FLASHBACK=

**Wookie's POV**

"Hwaah! Dia tampan sekali! Eonni, coba lihat!" Aku sangat histeris ketika melihat penyanyi idolaku di TV.

"Yesung? Ya, dia memang tampan dan suaranya pun sangat bagus. Kau menyukainya ya Wookie?" Minnie eonni yang baru saja mengambil minum di dapur langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelahku kemudian menatap TV bersamaku.

"Ne, nan neomu neomu joayo! Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya eonnie! Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Minnie eonnie mendelik kearahku. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ya?

"Bukankah itu hal yang mudah Wookie?" Ucap Minnie eonni sambil meletakkan gelas di meja yang ada di depannya.

Kini aku yang mendelik heran padanya. Memang semudah itukah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kemudian aku semakin mendekatkan diriku pada Minnie eonnie. Aku sangat penasaran.

"Kau tau caranya ya? Bagaimana? Katakan padaku… jebal…" Aku menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalanku agar Minnie eonnie mau memberitaukan caranya.

"Ya! Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu Wookie!" Minnie eonnie mendorongku ke posisi semula. Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Kunjungi saja Handel & Gretel. Bukankah dia sering bekerja sebagai kasir disana untuk membantu orangtuanya?" ucapnya lagi.

Tapi kupikir-pikir lagi, apa bisa aku bertemu dengan Yesung? Maksudku, aku ingin agar dia menyukaiku. Apa itu bisa? Banyak yeoja yang akan datang kesana untuk bertemu dan mencari perhatian padanya bukan?

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar dia menyukaiku eonnie? Apa bisa? Aku ingin mencuri perhatiannya…" suatu hal yang sangat mustahil. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mencoba?

"Buat dia penasaran Wookie. Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku ingin mencari info dulu," kemudian Minnie eonnie beranjak dari hadapanku dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mencari informasi? Apa maksudnya ya? Sudahlah. Yang penting aku bisa membuat Yesung menyukaiku!

Beberapa menit kemudian Minnie eonnie memanggilku untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Menyuruhku untuk melihat ke arah layar laptopnya.

"Coba lihat disini Wookie."

"Ini kan jadwal Yesung oppa," aku menatap layar laptop Minnie eonnie dengan penasaran.

"Ne, kau benar. Lihat jadwalnya. Disaat jadwalnya kosong, kau harus datang ke café nya! Bukankah setiap ia tidak ada jadwal, dia selalu datang ke sana?" tambah Minnie eonni. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau juda harus melancarkan strategi yang bagus Wookie!"

"Mwo, strategi apa maksudmu eonnie?" Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut. Haruskah dengan strategi?

"Buat dia penasaran! Setiap Yesung datang ke Handel & Gretel dia selalu mendapat sambutan dari para wanita. Dan sekarang, strategimu adalah dengan mengacuhkannya!"

Mengacuhkannya? Sungguh, aku bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Minnie eonnie. Aku masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketika kau masuk, kau pasti akan melihat banyak penggemarnya mengantri di depan mesin kasirnya. Tapi, kau harus melakukan yang sebaliknya. Kau harus langsung duduk di kursi yang ada disana sambil menunggu ada yang menawarkanmu menunya."

Kini aku mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan strategi Minnie eonnie. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan penjelasannya.

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Jangan sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya. Biarkan dia yang menatapmu! Berpura-puralah kalau kau tidak mengenalnya. Jika dia menatap ke arahmu, berarti dia sudah penasaran denganmu, dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam perangkapmu Wookie!"

"Hahaha.." Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wah, Minnie eonni benar-benar sangat pintar. Aku tidak menyangka kalau idenya bagus juga.

"Tapi eonni, bagaimana jika itu tidak berhasil?" tanyaku pesimis.

"Cobalah dulu Wookie. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kau mencobanya?" Minnie eonnie menepuk bahuku untuk member semangat. Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku harus bisa menjalankan rencana itu!

"Gomawo eonni."

**End of Wookie's POV**

.

.

**Author POV**

Namja bernama sipit itu menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang kebingungan. Sepertinya dia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari mulut yeoja mungil itu. Sementara sang yeoja hanya tersenyum polos setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau…"

"Ne oppa. Aku adalah penggemar beratmu. Ternyata kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapku oppa," jawab Wookie sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, kenapa waktu kau bertemu denganku lagi, kau malah mengantri di depan mesin kasirku? Apa itu strategi selanjutnya?" Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Kau benar oppa! Itu strategi kedua. Aku mengantri di depan mesin kasirmu dengan wajah polosku dan menatap oppa seolah aku tidak mengenalmu."

Yesung kembali cengo. Ternyata selama ini dia mreasa penasaran, karena semua sudah direncanakan?

"Lalu kenapa kau langsung pergi cepat setelah itu?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui semuanya.

"I-itu… karena aku gugup," jawab Wookie dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat gugup saat itu sehingga ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Yesung.

"Aigoo… Wookie ku ini ternyata nakal juga ya?" Ucap Yesung sambil mengusap kepala Wookie, membuatnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika pertemuan kita telah direncanakan olehmu. Tapi yang pasti, jika kita memang harus bertemu tanpa direncanakan, kita pasti akan bertemu."

"Oppa…"

"Jadi… maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku Wookie?" Yesung berlutut di hadapan Wookie sambil memegang tangannya. Sedangkan Wookie terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Ne oppa. Saranghae." Ucap wookie kemudian langsung memeluk namjachingu nya.

"Nado saranghae Wookie."

-END-


End file.
